Hidden secret that I can not show
by AnimeWolfEyes17
Summary: read and find out :) and might be Rated M for later Chapters NOTE: Maybe there will be oc's character for Kiba, Tsume, Toboe (Hige xx Blue)
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry if there is bad spelling or grammar**

**I do not own Wolf's Rain **

**I own Felicity my OC characters **

* * *

**Felicity is a 15 year old girl **

**Look like: she has long brown hair **

**She wears****  
**

**Jacket: black leather **

**Top: white **

**Jeans: black skinny **

**Hat: red and black beanie strips **

**Shoes: Red Converse **

* * *

**Felicity POV**

Walking down this road like I always have for so many years, dreaming and hoping to find paradise, the place where only my kind can exist, that one place.

My name is Felicity, I'm 15 years old and I'm a wolf that has many secrets.

Walking down a new road, new city, new place. Like always, finding paradise is a lot harder than it seems.

I sighed at the thought but then I smelt food, really good food that I have always wanted.

That was hot dog, I always watched humans eat but never tired them myself.

"Here you go sir, here's your hot dog" the man selling hot dogs said and he got more rolls out of the bag next to him.

At that moment I reached up and grabbed a hot dog but drop it. "Ow, that's hot". I said, holding my burnt finger.

The man turned around to look at me. "you bloody kid, you wasted a good hot dog!" He said shouting at me.

"i-i'm s-sorry" I say while stuttering, the man looks at me and sighs.

"kid where are your parents"? he asked looking down on me " I have no parents" I said sadly.

"Ah man is that why you want a hot dog"? the man asked with worry in his eyes .

"Yeah I have never had a hot dog before". I said sheepishly

"Really then it your lucky day you can have a free hot dog on me"

"Really! You mean I can have one"? I said with excitement.

"Yeah you can have one kid" he said while giving me a hot dog

"My name's not kid". I said before I bit into it.

"Oh really, then what is it"? The man said sarcastically.

I swallowed the hot dog and said. "Felicity, that's my name and for your information I'm 15 going to be 16 soon".

"Felicity that suits you but your kind of short for a 15 year old going on to be 16". he said with a smile on this face

"Yeah I know but at least I look young instead of old".

"Okay kid so where ya heading"?

Umm nobody really ask me this what should I say. "oh on the road trying to look for my family".

"Really shouldn't the foster care take care of finding your family?"

"Yeah but umm my family's different, they don't really keep where they are or where there going".

"Oh so it you against the world".

"Yep". I say popping the 'P'.

"Ok it's almost night are you sure your gonna be alright"? He asked.

"Yeah I will be fine I have a friend near by so I'll be going then".

"Ok Felicity, take care and be safe".

"Will do". I quickly turn the corner and sigh.

Why do humans have to be so bothersome with these things?

After looking around I found a place that had shelter where I was going to stay. I lay down on the cold ground and closed my eyes

I awoke to the sound of a bang, I looked out the window and saw two wolves fighting, one grey and one white.

I run down the stairs and looked at two other wolves standing there trying to stop the others.

"Wow hi there pretty". said the light brown wolf that had a collar around his neck.

The other boy next to him looks at me and then turns back to the other and said "Hige, it's not the time to flirt right now, so come on we have to stop these two"

They both got in there wolf form and tried to get in-between the other two but it was not working.

"hey you two, need any help". I say looking at them how stupid they where

"Nah this is a big job, not for a little lady like you". Just as Hige said that Felicity changed into her wolf that was a dark brown and she got in-between the two wolves that where fighting and growled at them, they both stopped after they realised what just happened.

"So you were saying" I say while looking at Hige that had his mouth open.

"Umm..." Hige said speechless

"That's what I thought" I said turning to the two wolves that where in human form now

"Do you know how stupid you where for having this stupid fight" I sat shouting at both of then.

"Then you should not get into other peoples business then Missy" the grey hair guy said

"I'm not Missy I have a name" I say glaring at him

"Oh really". I would never know he said while turning away.

"Hey if you're only here to argue then move along" the brown hair boy said looking down at me.

"I just came here to help and ask you something that's all" I say looking at his blue eyes

"Ok then what is it".

"Umm are you... Umm looking mum"

"Just spit it out kid". the grey hair said

"Are you looking for paradise" I say while closing my eyes

I open them after a there was no response and saw the brown hair smiling at me

"Yes we are"

"Can I join please; please I promise I won't bother any of you"

"Ok, ok you can join and what's your name kid" brown hair said

"Umm it's Felicity what's yours" I say looking at them all

"it's Kiba I'm the leader of this pack and you have already met Hige" he said while pointing to him "the boy next to him is Toboe" he waves and send me a smile that I return "what about that one" I say pointing to the grey hair guy

"I'm not apart of there pack kid and I don't want to be" the grey hair said

"Why not" I say looking at him sadly

"I'm on my own to find paradise" he said looking back at me

"Ok what's your name by the way?" I ask

"It Tsume"

"Come on.." I quickly turn around and there was a jeep heading our way

"Run!" I say while grabbing them pulling them into the direction of the building.

"Kid what the hell are you doing I'm not apart of this pack" Tsume shouted

"Even so Tsume your still a wolf and we look out for each other right"

Tsume follow as all of us headed to the building

"Who where they?" Toboe ask Felicity

"Umm there Umm the kinda people you don't want to know"

"How do you know that Felicity" Kiba asked

"When I got to this city a couple of weeks ago I kinda got taken to this science place where other wolves where we where all in cages..." I stop and put my head on my knees and grabbed my legs, closing my eyes remembering what happen

Then all I felt was someone put a hand on my shoulder

"it's alright Felicity you don't have to tell us if you don't want to" Hige said while smiling at me.

"Ok"

"So what should we do Felicity since you were kidnapped by them before" Kiba ask

"Umm we should wait until dark and leave? Cause when I escaped it was at night and hid for so long until I got out and then they didn't find me"

"Really so that what we will be doing" Kiba said to everyone in the room

"We there is no 'We'" Tsume said

"Come on Tsume please we... No all of us are in this together" I say trying to get him to understand

"Yeah Tsume come what do we have to lose just do this once" Toboe said to try and back me up

I looked over at him and mouthed 'thank you' he just smile at me

"Alright pups calm down but after this I'm going" Tsume said to me and Toboe

We looked at each and then I didn't even care at this point that he called me a pup when I am not but as long as he staying I'm fine.

Kiba asked out of the blue "Felicity I know this is a personal question but how old are you" Kiba ask kind of nervous

"oh yeah I been meaning to ask all of you that question as well so don't worry about and you can ask me anything" I say with a smile on my face

"Ok I'm 17, Hige is 18 and Toboe is 16_" Kiba said until Tsume said his

I'm 20, so how old are you" Tsume said

"I'm 15 going to be 16 in a couple of weeks" all of them look shocked of what I just said

"Really so...". Hige said coming over to me and putting arm around me and whisper in my ear, when I realise what he was talking about, my hazel gold eyes started to turn to more of a Dark brown with the anger building in me "Hige! I can't believe you" I say screaming at him

"So I guess it's a no then" he said with a smile on his face

"Hell yeah it's a no I can't believe you"

"Well I'm a growing boy it's nice for me to ask isn't it"? Hige said with a wink

I start blushing as the others start laughing "damn Hige does not no when to give up" Kiba said while laughing

"Hige you find the wrong ways to get a girl" Toboe said laughing

"Oh my Hige if you that to every girl I wonder if there will be anymore girls left" Tsume laughs while looks at everyone then see's I'm still blushing

"Arrr your so mean guys" Hige said while pouting

I look at Hige I couldn't help but laugh at the pout he was making, as soon as I started laughing the other stared laughing harder than they we were before

After a couple of minutes all of us stop I was still laughing and they all looked was staring at me like there was something wrong.

"Felicity why are your eyes dark green" Toboe ask coming closer to me

"Umm my eyes change depending on what mood I'm in" I say looking down at the ground as Toboe get closer. I look back up and see that Toboe eyes are looking right at me so kindly.

"So what does it mean when your eyes are lime green or blue"

"Umm I depends what blue if it's light or dark" I say looking at him dead in the eye while my stomach does back flips.

"Then a pale like blue what does that mean" Toboe said quickly.

**"Oh shit he looking at my eyes and seeing that my lime green eyes change to pale blue I can't tell him that that I'm nervous and that I love him.. Wait I don't love him I just like him at this moment this is so confusing". I say in my thoughts.**

"Nice try Toboe it's not working I'm not gonna tell you what I'm feeling" I say looking at him with a smirk on my face

"I can try" he said leaning in closer to me, **calm down calm down Felicity he trying to get you it not gonna work your gonna show him i say in my thought**

I look him in the eyes and start to relax "Toboe just give it up you not gonna know how I feel" I say while walking away from to the wall

"oh I wanted to try" he said in a 5 year old voice and starts pouting "ok Felicity if I guess to two colour that I know the mood you have to tell me two colour what your mood are" he said smirking at me

"This should be interesting" Tsume said leaning on the door frame

"Ok deal if you guess two right, ok I will give you three shot to get it right"

Toboe just look at me "your eyes change dark brown when you're angry" he said smirking

"H-how did you know that".

"I noticed it when you where shouting at Hige"

"I wonder what her eye colour is when she wants to have sex" Hige said and wink at me

"Hige please remember that I change my eyes what mood I'm in, so what are they saying now Hige" I say pissed off with his perverted side

"Dark brown so you when you pissed or angry you eyes turn dark brown" Hige said

"Ok, ok yes they do you got one and one more colour to do before I tell you anything" I say looking at them both

"ok" Hige said while pouting again. I could help but let a small laugh and smile at him when he does that.

He smile again and looks at Toboe and said "choose dark green"

"ok dark green is when you laughing it changes" Toboe said

"no wrong"

"dark green when you your smiling" Hige shouts joining in the game

"no wrong again"

Toboe walk up Hige and whisper something in his ear then both of them smile and said it the answer at the same time "dark green is when your happy!" I smile at both of them how they did team work.

"so what about the promise" Toboe said while I was sitting on the floor learning on the floor

"Ok I will tell you when I'm sad my eyes turn pale purple and when they are golden hazel they are normal"

"No I said I wanted to know what the lime green and the pale blue meant"

"No you said that I have to tell me two colour what your mood are"I say

"No I didn't"

"Yes you did Toboe" Kiba said looking at him

"Ok I did but can you tell me other than your normal mood colour" Toboe said pledging in his eyes

"Ok" i say and sign and relaxes on the floor for what am I gonna tell him

"I don't know what colour Toboe" I said signing again

"What about the colour of your eyes right now" he said smirking at me again

"Ok what colour are they" I say with a small smile

"Royal blue"

"Royal blue means that I'm relaxed and at peace right now"

"Oh so you where relaxed a minutes ago"

"Yeah can you stop bothering me now I'm so tried" I say while rubbing me eye like a child"

"Yeah come on guys let her sleep even for a couple of minutes" Kiba said while coming over to me and picking me up in bridal style

"Ok" Toboe said looking down at the floor

I closed my eyes in Kiba chest and curled up to him and he walked me over to the other side of the room where there was a mattress and gently lay me down and I was sleeping.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hidden Secrets That I Can Not Show **

**Chapter 2**

(**Kiba POV**)

After I lay Felicity down on the bed I looked back at Toboe that looked kinda of angry and upset about me letting her sleep

"Hey Toboe are you alright" Hige said He look at her with kind eyes and then turned to Hige

"Yeah I fine why?"

Hige smirk and said " you sure, so if I go over there and give her a Hickey you won't mind"

"Hige" I growl at him of his remark

"What Kiba it's just a joke I'm not gonna do that to her without her permission, ok so can all of you calm down"

Toboe was tensing when Hige said that to him. Hige gets up off the floor and walks toward me with a face that I have a idea look on him and quickly pulls me into a headlock

"Kiba just go along with I have an idea" I sign and pull him to the floor

"let's make Toboe jealous"

"What with?" I say in the heat of the moment. And sly turn his head to Felicity

"No not her" I say raise my voice in a whisper

"Not like that I mean just move her hair from her face and hug her to keep her warm" Hige said looking at Toboe

"Ok are you doing it" he nods and walks over to her and sit down next to her and pull her short side bits of her hair out of her face and pulled her slouch beanie off her head revelling her long dark brown hair that came just above her waist.

Wow she look so beautiful, damn what am I thinking she just a pup.  
I looked back at Toboe to see the anger

"Toboe are you alright" I ask

"No what the hell is he doing to her" Toboe said

"Umm I don't know this is Hige we're talking about how the hell am I suppose to know" I say back

*Signs* "I guess you right" Toboe said

"Hige what the hell are you doing to Felicity" Toboe shout in a whisper.

"I'm just keeping her warm" he said in a child's voice

"Hige, she a wolf like us she can keep warm by herself" Toboe said

"Yeah but she so pretty only if she was a bit older than I would not let her slip past me" Hige said with a smirk growing on his face

"Hige!" Toboe growl at him

"Toboe calm down, and Hige stop teasing Toboe" I say grabbing both boys attention (A/N remember Kiba POV)

"Ok, ok guys I will stop but I can't believe you got so jealous over the smallest thing Toboe" Hige said

"I'm not jealous I am just concerned"Toboe said turning his head the other direction

"Yeah sure whatever you say" Hige said as a come back

**2 hours later**

I walked back over to Felicity and nudge her a little bit to wake her up she open her golden hazel eyes and look at me and said "it dark already"

"Yeah kiddo so come get up" I say

"Ok I am"

Felicity got up from the mattress and look at herself and then back at us

"Who touch me?" Felicity said annoyed looking at her hat that was beside the mattress

"Umm it was me" Hige said raising his hand  
above his head

"What did you do!" Felicity says while narrowing her eyes at Hige

"Nothing other than..." Hige say with his hand at the back of his neck

"Other than what?" Felicity say with a annoyed ring in her voice

"Other than move your hair out of your face and slightly hug you"

"Mm... Guys is he telling the truth" Felicity said look back at me Toboe and Tsume

"Yeah it is pup" Tsume said looking out the window, Felicity look at Kiba and Toboe again and said is it true she added

"Yeah course it is" Kiba said

"Ok I believe you" Felicity said with a smile on her face

"So Felicity how we getting out of here" then Hige said

"Oh, yeah right I forgot about that" Felicity said while walking to the window

Look they started there camp fire so they will be busy so we will head to the roof and head into the waste lands

"Ok but what if we get caught" I say looking at Felicity

"Umm then attack and run or just run whatever one you think is the best" Felicity says

"Ok then let's start moving" I say look back at Felicity while headed out the door

"Finally we are leaving" Toboe said while his hand in the air

"Same about time as well" Tsume said while walking out the door with Toboe

Hige left with Kiba so Felicity was still in the room looking out the window at the guys around the camp fire.

"Hey Felicity are you ok" Toboe said coming back into the room.

"What? Oh y-yeah I'm fine"

"You sure?" (Toboe)

"Yeah I'm sure"

"Ok but if there something wrong I'm all ears and tails if you need it" (Toboe)

"Thanks Toboe" Felicity say with a big smile on her face

"Come on pups we don't have all night for you two to talk" Tsume say at the door way

"I'm not a pup" Toboe and Felicity say at the same time

"Yeah we all know you two are" Tsume said

"No we are not"

"Are you two gonna keep saying that or are we gonna move" (Tsume)

"Ah I guess we should go" Toboe says

"Ok" Felicity say pouting while walking out the door, Tsume smirks and Toboe just smile at Felicity action

We got to Kiba and Hige on the roof top "what took you guys so long" I say (Kiba POV)

"Umm we were talking." Felicity said

"Yeah so are we gonna stand here or are we gonna go" Tsume said with irritate in his voice

"Yeah of course" I say walking to the edge of the roof top and jump down from it.

"Well are you coming or are you staying there" I shout back to everyone else

**Back on the roof**  
(**Felicity POV**)

"Yeah we are coming" I shout back to Kiba

"So who's going first" I say looking back at Tsume and Toboe

"Umm I don't know" Toboe says unsure

I just look at Tsume " do you know who should go first Tsume" I ask

Tsume look at me and rolled his eyes and said "Toboe you go first so if we do get attack they have more people down there and Felicity you will be going next so nothing will happen to you when go down"

"Ok Toboe you ready" I say looking at him and seeing the look of fear on his face before he turn and jump off the roof

"Ok kiddo it's your turn". Tsume said while pushing me more toward the edge of the roof

"Hey you two where do you think your going" a man said from behind us, Tsume turn around and put me behind his back so the man couldn't see me

"I'm going on a trip with my girl and her brother and we just staying until it got dark" Tsume said to the man dead in the eye and put his arm around me

"Mmm… ok then come with me and you won't be harmed, your be able to go on your way instead of getting hurt going down that way" the man said

And turn around and walk out the door way to the roof, for me and Tsume to follow

Once we were at the bottom the man stop and said "well good people, here you are to go on your own way"

"Yeah thank for your kindness" I say smile at the man and turning the direction where Kiba, Hige and Toboe were behind a tree, Tsume turn with me as well and put his arm around my shoulder again

"Your welcome, Bye" the man said

"Bye" I say turning around slightly and waving at him

When we got to Kiba and everyone, Hige said "well Tsume your interested in little Felicity then'

"What?" Tsume said looking at Hige not understanding a word he was saying

*Giggle* at the thought of not getting what Hige was saying

"Baby don't you remember what you said" I say putting my hand on his cheek while a smirk was growing on my face.

Shock was in Tsume face but then he turn and smirk realising what he said

"Yeah babe I remember now and never call me baby ever again Tsume say putting his hand on his neck

I giggle again and say "yeah I know I sound weird"

I looked back at guys and I just felt happy where I was right now.


End file.
